The Fall of Angelo
Background The Fall of Angelo was Gregory Heff's second major Musical Film, and was released in 2497, in response to a rising feeling of distrust in the Colonies. Again, as with his previous success Extravagent Denial, he aimed to add to the popularity of the Musical Film by making a serious movie. More Background & The Film The Fall of Angelo was the first major production he released after being diagnosed with Cancer. The Eridanus Rebels had recently risen and been put down, as well as the Far Isle insurrection in which the UNSC had to resort to Nuclear Weapons. This was nearly hushed by ONI operatives, but transmissions slipped through to neighboring planets seconds before the Nuclear device was detonated, speaking of a rebel victory, to which there was no response. This created extreme political and social discord, knowing that the entire community of Far Isle could not have been rebelling and that innocent civilians would have to have been murdered. The outcry against the UNSC by many groups was great, and only managed to bolster support for the rebels. The Fall of Angelo was a huge success, given the public outcry against the government for actions taken against the rebellions, and the innocent people caught in the crossfire. Political dissolution was on the rise, and at the time it looked like the discord may manifest to a split in society. The film played a pivotal role in brining people back to their senses, and returning society to a more tranquil and manageable estate. As opposed to Heff's previous film, this was completely supported by war veterans and UNSC alike, as it's views helped reinstate a nearly neutral state of affairs in the general public. One of the highest grossing films of the 25th century, The Fall of Angelo was based on one main character, who wore the nametag Angelo on his gray jumpsuit. The tall, strong looking man was clearly one of the rebel forces, as the film starts out with him walking down the street of a city under seige by the rebels, with a rifle slung over his back. The next scene, was him continuing to walk, as with the rest of the movie. The background music was comprised of a variety of genres, including beat-oriented, anthem style rock, a concerto and drumline. Fluidity between the shifts in music was not consistent, and often did not make sense. Yet it didn't need to, and that was the point. The film took the main character through several backdrops, which included that of a UNSC destroyer, a docile town setting with a family, the jungles of Earth and the red baren wastelands of Mars complete with storm effect. Progressively, as the movie continued, the main character became more weary and tired. Finally, after exactly an hour, Angelo falls to his knees completed wasted and drained, his eyes widened in fear and grabs his head, wrench his whole body around in agony. He then straightened up, screamed out in pain and then the movie ended. In some theatres, the audience failed to move for almost half an hour, in awe. This was the dawn of the age of Gregory Heff.